Big Time Afraid
by mindless scribbles
Summary: "Camille, I don't think this is a very good idea." Logan said, nervously playing with the zipper on his jacket. "Don't worry," Camille replied. What happens when Camille and the gang decide to drag a very reluctant Logan on a roller coaster. Camille/Logan


So I got this random story plot while watching BTR the other day. The thought of Logan being scared of giant roller coasters made me laugh hysterically. :) this is my first BTR fic, so the characterization might be a little off.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR [ though I _so _wish I did :D ], California, L.A, Space/Splash Mountain, Disneyland, etc, etc.

* * *

**Big Time Afraid**

"Come on, Logan!" Camille said, stamping her foot, "Just _one_ ride?"

Logan laughed nervously, "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Is he _always_ like this?" Camille whispered to Kendall. Kendall grinned in amusement and nodded, leaning over toward the brunette to whisper something that apparently was very funny. Logan crossed his arms and didn't even pretend not to be affected. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault he was afraid of roller coasters! He'd just been born with the natural fear toward the big, scary, tilted, or loopy rides.

Curse those genes.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had been driven to the Disneyland Theme Park to perform a couple of songs. Gustavo had booked a small concert for them in an attempt for the band to gain some publicity before the release of their record. Of course, the four boys got themselves in a bunch of mishaps and "shenanigans," as Kelly recently called it, before finally convincing Gustavo to let some of their friends follow along.

As soon as they were done performing, Kendall, James and Carlos, with the disproval of Logan, got themselves into _another_ sticky situation before brainwashing their boss into letting them visit the fun and rides before leaving.

The whole group had already gone on a lot of rides. _Small _rides that Logan could handle. Now Camille was aiming towards the huge, terrifying coasters that stood looming over them. _These_ were the rides that Logan was convinced would make him pee his pants and vomit like there was no tomorrow.

"_Logan_," Camille tried again, "Just once. Look, Splash Mountain isn't even that big!"

His jaw literally hit the floor as he looked at the drop. "Not _big_? If you don't consider that drop big, what _do_ you consider _big_?"

"Oh, Logie," James teased, ruffling his best friend's hair, "Don't be a big baby."

"Weren't you the one that said you weren't afraid to take risks?" Kendall added, that cheesy smile still on his face.

"_Yes_," Logan replied, his arms waving in unnecessary gestures, "Risks that do not involve _dying_!"

"Splash Mountain really isn't that big." Jo said, "Look, it's all just smooth sailing until that one drop. Other than that, it's pretty much _nothing_."

Logan laughed fakely, "Ahah, you _say_ it's nothing, until you _die!_" His voice rose at the end of the sentence, causing Carlos, who had already been laughing hysterically, to laugh even harder.

"Look, it's the Haunted Mansion!" Logan backtracked, "Why don't we go there instead?"

"Really, Logan?" Camille asked, raising her eyebrows,

Carlos, who'd finally stopped laughing like a maniac, stepped in front him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean you'd rather go in a haunted mansion full of _ghosts_ than on a _fun_ ride?" "Dude," He slapped Logan's head, "You've finally lost it."

"For the last time," Logan muttered, "There _are_ no ghosts!"

"Not that you know of, anyway," Stephanie said slyly, smiling when the group looked toward her with confused expressions.

"Come on, Logan," Camille repeated, a small pout on her face, "Just once! For me?"

Logan looked at the group. Carlos, Kendall and James were grinning, trying to hold back their laughter. They'd done that ever since the first time they all went to a theme park. Jo and Stephanie were giving him looks of pity, and the Jennifers (who had tricked the boys into letting them come along) were examining their nails.

"Logan," Camille spoke up again, "You play _hockey._ Haven't you been hit at least a dozen times before with that ball thing and the stick... thing?"

Grimacing, Logan nodded.

"So? That's worse that this roller coaster! At least on _that_, you won't be chased after by some guy in a helmet with a stick in his hand!" Camille added.

"That's different!" Logan replied, "At least in hockey, I'm on the _ground_. Not flying 100 feet in the air only held down by a little seatbelt!" His eyes widened as he recalled a fact he'd read somewhere before, "Did you know that .53 percent of people _don't_ survive roller coasters?"

The rest of the group started laughing again as Camille smiled and shook her head.

Logan blinked, wishing that something or someone would come and save him from further humiliation. To his surprise, he saw Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin and a bunch of their co-workers heading their way.

"Gustavo!" Logan rushed over to the big boss, "Don't you think it's time to go? It _is_ getting pretty late." He laughed nervously, mentally slapping himself after looking over a big clock and seeing that the time was only 5 in the afternoon.

"DOGS!" Gustavo boomed, ignoring Logan, "Griffin and I-"

"And me!" Kelly piped up, to reassure herself that she was still an important piece of the team.

Gustavo glared before continuing, "And _Kelly_ have decided that we are all _staying_ for another day!" Kendall, James and Carlos began to howl with laughter before quieting down as their boss glared menacingly at them. "You four are going to perform _again_ tomorrow afternoon! You are all allowed to stay here for a while, but meet us by the entrance-"

"At nine o'clock, sharp!" Kelly interrupted again, backing down as Gustavo gave her another look. Gustavo gestured for her to continue anyway, and she smiled again, "We've already contacted Mrs. Knight, so you don't need to worry about that. Try not to get yourselves in trouble with the staff, and remember-" She looked at them, "nine o'clock!"

"Now," Griffin grinned sharply, and adjusted his suit, "Let's ride that Splash Mountain." He gestured to his group, "I heard it's supposed to be a big thrill!"

"Well that certainly didn't work," Logan said aloud as the adults walked away, causing his group to laugh again. "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

Camille was the first to stop, stepping in front of everybody else, looking at the dark haired, adorably-afraid-of-big-rides guy she'd been crushing on the day he got to the Palm Woods, "Would you rather ride _Space _Mountain?"

"No!"

"Space Mountain or Splash Mountain." James said, "Your choice."

"B-but-"

"Come on, Logie." Carlos cut in, "We all know you're big time afraid, but you have to face your fear _sometime_."

"And if you go on," Jo added, "You can pick the next ride. We can even go in the Haunted Mansion if you want to."

"W-What!" Carlos cried. Kendall smacked the back of the boys head and he quieted down.

"_And_," Camille said slyly, winking at Logan, "If you go on, I'll give you a surprise at the end of the ride."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "What _kind_ of surprise? Because if you're going to slap me again-"

"I _won't_ slap you!" Camille said, rolling her eyes.

"Well?" Stephanie asked.

"What do you say, buddy?" James said.

"You know what we think of guys who can't handle roller coasters?" One of the Jennifers spoke up.

"We think they're _weak_." Another Jennifer said before Logan could answer.

"And _chicken_." The third Jennifer added.

"Even _we_ can handle those little things!" All three of them chorused.

"Well?" Kendall said, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, you get to _pick_ which one to go on, pick which ride to go on next, _and_ you get a surprise from Camille!"

"Who doesn't want a surprise from Camille?" Carlos asked.

Logan sighed, and replied, "Splash Mountain." He stopped to glare at all of them, "But you'd better hope that I don't _die_."

The group trailed over to the ride and waited in line. Carlos and Stephanie were in front, obviously excited. The three Jennifers stood behind them, arguing about which one of them should have to ride with James. James whipped out his mirror and muttered something about fixing his hair just right so that when the wind hit him, he would still look amazingly handsome. Camille and Logan stood behind him, and Kendall and Jo last.

"Camille, I still don't think this is a very good idea." Logan said, nervously playing with the zipper of his jacket.

"Oh, don't worry, Logan!" Camille said, grinning, "What are you afraid of?"

"How many times have I said that I'm afraid I'm going to _die_?" He started shaking as the line inched forward. It looked like their group was going in next. He jumped when Kendall patted his back.

"Don't worry, little buddy." Kendall said, "If you _do_ die, I'll bring the cookies to your funeral." He yelped in pain as Jo slapped his arm, whispering something that suspiciously sounded like "Don't scare him!"

"Hey, kid." Logan jumped as the guy in front of their car whispered to him, "Don't be afraid." The man grinned, revealing some slightly yellow teeth, "If you die, your parents can sue this place." He leaned in a little closer, "Quite frankly, I wouldn't mind. I'm not getting the amount of payment I'm _supposed _to get here."

Logan backed away slowly and Camille took his hand, dragging him into the seat next to her. But even the touch of her hand couldn't calm Logan down. His knee was shaking, his arm was shaking, and heck; his whole _body_ was shaking.

"Calm down," Camille said, "It's going to be okay."

Logan looked back at Kendall, who was holding Jo's hand and grinning encouragingly at him. James turned around and smirked at Logan. Carlos and Stephanie were in the front, already screaming as if the ride had already started.

The car began to move and Logan let out a whimper. Camille laughed and she held onto his hand. As the ride went on, Logan finally began to calm down. The ride _was_ going along smoothly. He settled down in his seat and relaxed, looking out at the view. All of a sudden, he couldn't see anything but the sky.

"What's going on?" He asked quickly.

"Oh," Camille said, reaching for his hand again, "We're at the part where we drop!"

"Good luck to you, buddy!" James shouted as the car neared the drop.

"Oh my god," Logan said, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to-" A second later, he stopped and started screaming along with the rest of the group.

Water splashed on his face and he let go of Camille's hand, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried imagining himself diving off the board at the pool with a large fan blowing in his face instead of plummaging haphazardly toward his death. The ride suddenly slowed down, halting.

"What's going on now?" Logan asked, forcing his eyes open. His heart racing as he wondered why were people getting off the ride. Had someone actually fallen off? Was the ride not safe anymore?

Camille turned and smirked at him, "We're at the end of the ride, Logan."

"See?" Jo said as everyone hit the ground, "That wasn't so bad."

"For a minute there," James added, nudging his friend in the side, "It sounded like you were even _enjoying_ the ride."

Logan paused, trying to recall what had happened. He tried to remember liking the ride but the only thought that crossed his mind was that he had never felt so scared before in his life.

"I'm sensing a little negativity," Kendall teased, "I'm guessing you tried to imagine yourself diving off a board in the pool with a fan blowing in your face instead of falling down that drop?"

"Yeah," Logan replied proudly, "I _did_." He held up a hand before anyone could snicker, "And before I forget, since I rode that terrifying ride, what was that surprise you were going to give me?" He turned toward Camille.

She grinned and stepped toward him slowly at first, then running toward him through the little space that was between the two. She flew into his surprised arms and kissed him. His body stiffened for a second, then relaxed as he slipped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carlos said after a while, but with a smile in his voice, "Enough kissing there, you two!"

The two broke away, grinning. Camille reached for Logan's hand again. "Was that worth the scare, _Logie_?"

Logan didn't even have to hesitate before answering with an automatic, "Yes."

Jo clicked her tongue and crossed her arms, "So when are you two finally going to make yourselves official?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Camille's eyes narrowed, "Am I officially your girlfriend now or what?"

"Say yes!" Jo and Stephanie yelled.

"I'll say it for him," Kendall said.

"No, I will!" James cut in.

"No, _I _will!" Carlos interrupted.

"_Yes_." Logan smiled and said, before any of them could argue anymore.

"Great!" James chuckled, "Logan and Camille are _finally_ together, the Jennifers have finally stopped looking at their nails, and our little Logie _still_ fears those little rides."

Logan made a face at James, but didn't say anything.

"So which ride are we going on now?" The blonde Jennifer asked, fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"I suggest Space Mountain." Carlos said, pointing his finger in the air.

"Calm down," Kendall said, "We all agreed Logan could pick the next ride, remember?"

The group turned toward Logan, who smiled at Carlos' eager expression. He blushed slightly before saying, "I'll go on Space Mountain if Camille gives me another surprise."

"Okay!" Camille responded happily.

The circle of friends, even the Jennifers, laughed and began heading toward the ride. Kendall gestured for Jo to catch up with Camille and waited a bit before pulling Logan back.

"Dude." Kendall raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "You scared?"

"Of what?" Logan replied, smiling, "Of finally dating Camille or going on Space Mountain?"

Kendall shrugged, winking, "_Both_."

Logan looked at his now official girlfriend, who was skipping towards the ride with Jo. She looked back over and waved, an indication that the two should join them soon. He looked back towards Kendall, who was looking at him expectantly.

Logan nodded before answering with a grin, "Of Space Mountain? Not so much anymore. Of Camille? _Big time_."

**The End**

* * *

Isn't it ironic that Logan Henderson actually enjoys all that dangerous stuff? I remember watching that in the 7 Secrets special, hahah. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this :)

I'm quite proud actually, hehe. Is it weird that this was originally going to be a Kendall/Jo fic? Either way, I have one of that coming up soon too! :)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :D


End file.
